Silent Hill: Mitochondrial Pedigree
by Hestic
Summary: It's a Silent HillXAlice in Wonderland with my own twist. *Disclaimer* I don't own Silent Hill, American McGee's Alice, Alice in Wonderland, or any other major or minor title in this story*
1. Where Art Thou?

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 1. Where Art Thou?

"I've finally found a place where I can be happy. This place is absolutely amazing. You must come here, at least just to visit. I'm waiting for you. We're all waiting for you in Silent Hill.

Janet"

Her green eyes scanned the letter again and tucked it into her back pocket as she entered her cheery white house. Janet was her best friend, also a repeated run-away. This time she'd been missing for three months.

"Angel? Is that you?" and elderly woman's voice rang out.

"Yes Grandmother Alessa. Have you taken your medicine yet?" Angel pocked her brunet head into the families living room.

"Yes, yes, my dear. Did I ever tell you about my great grandmother? You know I was named out of respect to her?" The old woman beamed a nearly toothless smile to her granddaughter.

"Yes Grandma. Grandmother…" the girl hesitated as she thought her question over, "…What do you know of a place called Silent Hill?"

Grandmother Alessa, who usually held a silly look, grew grave, as if she herself where dead. "You will never speak of that place again. You understand girl?"

"Yes ma'am." Angel agreed, Janet's note red hot in her pocket.

Angel dashed up her light beige carpeted stairs to her room and locked her white semi gloss painted door behind her. She pulled the blinds closed and pushed the power button on her computer.

The system flickered to life and a dull light emitted from the monitor and a soft buzzing noise came from within the tower.

"Welcome, Angelica." And automated voice said from within her small black speakers.

"Thank you Vera." Angel smiled, "Open search engine. Locate Silent Hill."

"Searching for Silent Hill…Searching for Silent Hill…Searching for Silent Hill…Searching for Silent Hill…Silent Hill found." The computer reported.

"Report." Angelica settled down in her plush chair.

"Located in West Virginia. One road in, one road out. Clear bath blocked by Rutledge Asylum."

"Hmmm…Vera, what's the population of the Asylum?"

"5,008. 1,000 staff; 4,008 patients. Would you like me to go into more detail?"

"No, that won't be necessary…Is there a patient by the name of Janet M. Wattson?" Angelica wondered as she read Janet's letter, yet again.

"Negative." Vera said, and though it was electronic, it held full confidence.

"Alright.", Angel closed her eyes and leaned back. A few minutes later she snapped up. "What's the population of Silent Hill?"

Vera took a minute of silence.

"Vera, report."

"Zero."

"What?!" Angel leaned forwards, totally interested, "For how long?"

"Would you like and exact time?"

"Just in years."

"152."

"And the road blocked by the asylum, that is the only way in or out?"

"It's not caged in, if that's what you're after."

"Hmmm…intriguing. You know what Vera? Grandma Alessa flipped when I mentioned Silent Hill. Go through her history for any connections to the town and the Asylum."

"Searching for…" Vera announced when Angelica pressed the mute button to the speakers.

Angelica flopped onto her pink lace, purple quilted twin sized bed. Her frosty eye shadow adorned eyes drooped, and lulled by the hum of her tower the dropped, and Angelica slept.


	2. Daytime Nightmare

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 2. Daytime Nightmare

"Angi~Angi~" Janet's voice drifted to Angelica's ears.

Angelica's eyes squeezed shut for a moment before they opened ever so slowly. The little black and red dancing dots disintegrated and all together disappeared revealing a ceiling that did not belong to her room.

It was wire fenced and coated in heavy rust that looked more like drying blood. Squared in here and there were failing fluorescent mud caked and cracked lights. Occasionally old tiles survived in odd positions, irregularly separated. The warped used-to-be-white-now-stained-tiles could have passed as dried skin stretched to almost breaking point over a piece of plywood.

The all together effect made Angelica's stomach churn. She jerked to her right in an attempt to lean over the bed when the now-realized-they're-there dry leather straps restrained her and jerked her back down.

"What in the?!", Angelica screamed and craned her neck up. Both of her pale arms and legs were bound to a deadly grey gurney by cracked, but un-giving, brown leather straps. And for some strange reason she was wearing a thin white cotton dress with spaghetti straps and it ended at her shins.

Angelica let her head fall back down. "Is there any6one there? H-Hello?" Her voice came out shaky and frightened.

"A~ngi~.A~ngi~." Janet's voice drifted down the hallway and into her horrific room.

"Janet!? Janet!" Angel called out and tried to twist her head to look at her door.

Janet's voice faded and was replaced by a growing clacking of heels. They stopped just outside of her room. For a minute it was silent as they both waited.

"Janet?" Angel whispered, her heart thumping so hard and loud in her chest she almost didn't hear herself.

The heels clacked once as they entered the room, the person took one step in and stopped again.

Angel sighed in relief, "Janet, hurry up and get me out of these restraints. This place is really giving me the creeps."

No movement happened at her door. "Janet?" her voice was uncertain again.

The heels picked up once again and circled around to the foot of the gurney, however she stayed in the shadows, keeping her face masked in darkness.

She was a nurse of sorts. Or at least she wore a nurse's outfit. It, like everything else around Angelica, was hideously warped. Her uniform was skin tight and if it were not for her pulsing purple and blue veins it could have passed as her skin. Her uniform was a dress that ended high on her thighs. It was a High tee sleeved and low v-neck with a collar.

The original color was unmistakable. Bleach white with a little red cross right over her heart. Now, however, it was more of a collogue of torment complete with baby vomit and crusty blood.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but where am I?" Angelica asked, fear eroded her voice like sulfuric acid.

The nurse placed her putrefied, worn hands on the end of the gurney and leaned forwards.

A quick scream of utter terror ripped its way from between Angelica's lips.

The Nurse did not look at Angelica. Though that was not why Angel had screamed, she'd seen blind people before. No, why Angelica screamed was because the Nurse had no face at all. Instead a warped and knotted chunk of flesh was stretched and twisted around her entire head. There wasn't even any hair. There was, however, a neat little nurse's hat placed on the deformed cranium. A pretty bleach clean white with a ruby red cross that seemed to be painted in fresh blood right in the center.

"Get away from me!" Angelica thrashed about as much as the restraints would let her.

The Nurse pushed her down the hallway. It was no better than the room she had been in moments before. Screams of torment could be heard in between each breath.

An old, dusty wood speaker passed overhead. A woman's voice came through the static, "You're very sic Alice. You must be treated. Take ease, you're in the best hands here." The voice ended but Angelica swore she heard lunatic laughter from within the deformed folds of the Nurse's face.

The Nurse pushed the thrashing and raving Angelica through a set of worn double doors. Angelica arched her back up and looked into the room.

A little girl who looked exactly like a seven year old Angelica stood in the center. She wore a dull red dress with a holey and tarnished purple sweater unbuttoned over it. She looked as if she had been playing in the dirt all day and needed to bathe. The little girl opened her arm's in an embrace, as if they where to hug.

The Nurse stopped pushing.

"Welcome home," the little girl smiled. She spoke in a sweet, but haunting voice that turned the insides of Angelica's bones to over used charcoal.

She opened her mouth again to finish her sentence, but it sounded like Vera.

"Alice."


	3. Heritage

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 3. Heritage

Angelica snapped up in her bed. Her eyes where blood-shot and tears streamed down her cheeks. She gasped for air, shaking with terror and covered in a sheen sweat.

"Angelica." Vera repeated her name

"Yes?" she whispered, her voice strain as if she where screaming for ages upon ages.

"The searching is complete. Would you like me to report?"

"Hold on for a bit." Angelica grunted and wormed her way off of her frilly bed and made her way to her bright and cheery bathroom.

And for the first time she felt as if she didn't fit. Angelica shook the feeling off and splashed her face wit h blistering frigid water. She grabbed a peach hand towel from beside her and began patting her face dry, her nightmare fresh behind her lids.

Angelica placed the towel back on its silver hoop holder and shivered. That was the most vivid dream she'd ever had. She lifted her right hand to stroke her chestnut hair back when her sleeve fell down her arm, reveling a thick fresh blue and purple swollen bruise that circumference her entire wrist.

Quickly Angelica pulled back her other sleeve and found the same bruise. She then proceeded to lift her black gene legs and lowered her socks on each leg and, again, there was the bruise.

"Because leather is, after all, unforgiving." Angelica whispered to herself and did everything in her power no to scream in hysterics.

She succeeded, for the most part.

A few minutes later Angelica's rubbery legs granted her enough strength to drag herself out of the bathroom and she collapsed in her chair.

"Are you feeling ill? My sensors are picking up a drop of temperature by three degrees, and an escalate of both blood pressure and heart rate by-" Vera began when Angelica curtly cut it off.

"I'm fine. Now report." Angel ordered.

"The beginning of the town has no time record. But an ancestor of yours named Alice Liddell moved there from England after she was released from Rutledge Sanitarium. She was the first "witch" to be burned at the stake. Her son was taken in by the village priest so as to keep an eye on him. 127 years ago the first daughter in centuries was born. They named her Dalia. When she was in her late twenties she disappeared for a week and came back pregnant.

Dalia refused to name the father. She had a baby girl named Alessa."

"My Great-great-great-grandmother?"

"Yes, but when she was eight she was burned as a witch."

"Wait, if she was burned, how did she carry on the family?"

"Alessa did not die, but it was her younger sister Cheryl who made it out of the village. After that I lose track of the family until your grandmother." Vera finished her report.

"This Alice person, why was she in an asylum?"

"Her house was burned to the ground. She was the only survivor. As is natural for a girl of twelve she snapped. Alice continued on about monsters. When the doctors upped her treatment she went silent."

"Why was she burned?"

"She tried to kill her son. She continued on about how large his smile was, then with a poison never seen before she killed her husband. She was stopped before she moved onto her son."

"Sounds like one messed up town."

"Yes, well, that's only the bit concerning your lineage." Vera slipped.

"What do you mean?" Angel leaned in, more interested than ever.

"There have been numerous accounts of people entering Silent Hill and never returning. No traces of them have ever been found. Also, at the time Alessa was burned a large section of the village was burnt to the ground. On top of that every now and then sirens and screams can be heard from within the town. One of the main reasons the sanitarium was built over the road to Silent Hill was to prevent people from entering it." Vera explained.

"Calculate how long it would take to travel to the Asylum on foot, in a car, and by train." Angelica ordered.

"Are we going on a trip?" a mischievous excitement entered the electronic voice.

"Only if you behave yourself. Now keep quiet as I go and prepare dinner." A small smile spread on her lips.

There was nothing more she enjoyed than a challenge, and if her dream was anything like what she could meet at the actual village, Angelica couldn't wait.


	4. Last Dinner

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 4. Last Diner

"Is everything good, Mother?" Angelica asked for the third time, hoping to get a reply this time.

"Your sister seems to be enjoying it." Grandmother Alessa patted her on the arm as she shoed another spoonful of mushy carrots into her mouth.

Her older sister looked across the table at her, a dribble of saliva ran down her chin and her usually vacant eyes became suddenly sharp and aware.

"It's nothing compared to the hospital food, but it will do." Her voice was exactly like Vera's, only non-electronic. And her eyes fell back into its vacant oblivion as she sunk back into her wheel chair.

"Heather! Heather dear! Please answer me!" their mother shook Angelica's older sister by the shoulders, then glared at Angel. "Go to your room now." Her Mother hissed, then turned her back and resumed babying Heather as if nothing had happened.

As Angelica slumped up the stairs her sister's blue vacant eyes followed her. When she reached the top Heather opened her mouth again and said in a voice much like the nurse's from her dream, "You're very sick Alice." And then her voice changed to a woman's of power, "Off with your Head!"

Angelica ran to her room and locked her door behind her. A quick shiver ran down her spine, a flash of the nurse haunted her thoughts.

"I'll take it dinner didn't go very well?" Vera teased.

"Of course not, Heather talked." Angelica shrugged as she pulled on her pink penguin pajamas.

"The fastest way is by train. I've already booked us a first class cabin that leaves tomorrow at three p.m. You can take a taxi after you get off from work. The trip will take two days. I suggest using suitcase D. And I've got everything paid for."

"Thank you Vera. Upload yourself to the portable on hand device (P.O.H.D.) tonight." Angelica sighed as she collapsed into bed and sank into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Arrival

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 5. Arrival

The old engine 18 lurked to a stop at platform 4, five miles outside of Silent Hill. The moment the only passenger had both feet on the rickety planks of wood an unnatural dark plumb of smoke exited the engine core. Engine 18 gave its last pitiful puff of life before its fires went out for the last time.

"Please tell me you have another train to take us home." Angelica asked a blank screen P.O.H.D. (Which greatly resembled a Blackberry)

"I'll get to it." Vera announced from the screen.

"Good. Now upload the map to the sanitarium." Angelica ordered and a jumble of green lines pinpointing her destination appeared upon her P.O.H.D.

Angelica wandered down a misty trail. Anyone could only guess at the age of the cracked and moss covered cobbled stones that lined the trail like a puzzle. Nobody knew, and even Vera could have only guessed.

Weeping Willows and White Birch trees formed a solid wall on both sides of the trail, and they reached so high they had bent over forming a reliable, yet claustrophobic, dry area.

Any of those elements would have scared someone senseless, but they didn't bother Angelica. What put goose bumps on her arms were that every step she got closer to Silent Hill the less and less wildlife there was, until nothing but plants remained.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone." Angel whispered in a dead tone.

"Is…is someone there?" a girl's voice asked hesitantly not seven feet from Angelica.

The mist, though it seemed so thin, was actually quite dense and prevented sight further than a yard before any given person.

"Um, yes! My name is Angelica. It's okay, I won't hurt you." She tried to say in a comforting tone.

A silhouette appeared through the hazy fog and reviled a young girl of about seven. She had bright blue eyes and long golden hair. The girl was skinny and pale, and she was wearing a white own like Angelica had worn in her dream.

"Hi." Angelica smiled.

"You, you're not from around here, are you?" the little girl asked.

Angelica shook her head in response, "Anyways, what are you doing in such poor weather wearing something like that?" she kneeled and took off her sweater and threw it over the girls shoulders.

"I'm running away. It's no fun here. You should come with me. You won't like it either."

"I'm sorry. I can't. But won't you tell me your name? If I run into your parents I can tell them that you are safe." Angel began rubbing the girls arms to warm her up, she was so cold.

"I'm Alice Liddell." She smiled

"Liddell?" Angelica stared in wonder.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked innocently.

Angelica regained her composure and smiled again, "No, everything is fine. Are you sure you have some place to go? The train is broken down."

Alice opened her mouth but a voice spoke above her, "You're very sick Alice. You need to be treated."

Alice hid behind Angelica whom stood to her tallest and tried to hide her fear; for the voice belonged to the Nurse.

The Nurse stepped into view and Angelica gasped. She was quite beautiful. Her uniform was crisp and white; she had soft brown hair and a kind smile. Her hazel eyes emitted the most loving concern. Angelica could only guess how much she cared for her patients.

"I'm not going back!" Alice shouted, her face buried in Angelica's back.

"Oh, please Alice. You have nothing to worry; you're in the best of hands." The Nurse smiled.

Angelica turned around and knelt to Alice, "Will you go back if I go with you?"

Alice debated for a moment and nodded. She grasped Angelica's hand tightly.

"Is that alright?" Angelica smiled at the Nurse sweetly.

She smiled back, though Angel thought it held more malice than kindness. "Of course, I'm Alice's nurse Dalia."

"Dalia? That's a very pretty name. Mine is Alma." Angelica lied.

Alice looked up to her, confusion colored her eyes "Alma" smiled back down to her, as if saying everything was alright. She nodded in understanding, her wavy golden hair bobbing slightly. Little kids where the best secret keepers.

"Your name is also very sweet. Well, shall we get going? We don't want either of you two to catch a cold, now do we?" Dalia turned and began to walk back into the heavy mist. The two girls began to follow. In her pocket Angelica began to type into her P.O.H.D.'s journal.

-Entry 1. Entry to Silent Hill-

Something is very wrong here. Why does this little girl have the name Alice? And why is her nurse named Dalia? Both names belong to my ancestors and are quite unusual. I'll have Vera search all other village names to see if they were in common use. I don't think so, but I'll check just to be sure. I like Alice very much, even though we've just met. Dalia, however, puts me on edge, like she's just wearing a mask to hide a lunatic's smile. I feel as if I know them both, as if I'd known them for years. Yes, Silent Hill is very wrong. Oh, Janet, where are you?

-End Entry-

By the time Angelica finished her entry they where in front of the Cedar Grove Asylum, though the sign claimed to be a general hospital.

The building was four stories tall and littered with windows. Everyone inside was smiling and laughing. Alice pulled even closer to 'Alma' and Angelica pulled her off the ground and began to carry the little girl. Alice was trembling in fear.

"Alright, here we are. Shall I get you a visitors pass? Dalia asked 'Alma'

"That would be nice, thank you."

"I'll get you one that never expires. Then you can come and go as you please. Would you like that Alice?" Dalia leaned in and stroke Alice's cheek, she cringed against Angelica but nodded.

"I'll be right back. Don't you two go anywhere." Dalia smiled and entered the hospital.

"Don't enter; she'll never let you go. She's the Queen here." Alice whimpered.

"Well then, it look's like we'll have to put someone else on the thrown now, shalnt we?" Alma grinned.

"You can do that?" Alice stared in wonder.

"Of course you can silly." Angel laughed and flicked Alice on the nose.

Alice began laughing as well and Angelica couldn't help but to think of Heather.

Until Angelica was five Heather lived with their father Henry, she visited periodically and the two had a very close relationship. Then when Heather was sixteen their father was murdered and she disappeared for a week. When she was found she claimed that her name was Cheryl. Two days later she went into a comedic state. Every now and then her older sister would become aware, and spoke to her, and only her.

Their mother hated this and began to shun Angelica. When Heather wasn't aware she was mainly a vegetable, even if she grumbles noise every now and then. She and Alice looked so much alike…almost too much…like twins…

"Ah! Here you are!" Dalia came from the self-service hospital doors and offered an ID tag to 'Alma'.

"Thank you." Alma said as she pinned the ID tag to her shirt.

"Now, let's get little Alice in before she runs away gain." Dalia grinned, Alice tightened her hold on Alma, but they walked into the hospital anyways.

Author Note: As many of you know by now, I don't write author notes in this series because A) the disclaimer is in the summery, and B) I type this before at school because it saves time. Well I am today to ask a question(big surprise there) Which monsters would you like to see in this fic? Also which weapons, I have the knife handled, but what can a sixteen old girl use? I don't see hand guns or shot guns as a "everyone knows how" kinda thing. So drop some ideas off plz!!!!


	6. Mirrors

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 6. Mirrors

White lightning cracked outside the small barred window to Angelica's plain white room. Purple spots danced in her vision as she tried to move. Her first meal had been drugged with a tranquilizer of sorts.

When she woke up but an hour later she found herself in this room, strapped to her bed. Three straps wrapped about her. One just above her breasts, one across her pelvis, and the last one over her knees. Again, the bonds were leather.

Alice had snuck into her room the other day, and hid a chef's knife under her mattress. Angelica was currently worming her left hand from under the straps. After an hour of struggling she finally managed to free her hand, ripping a layer of skin in the process.

With a hiss of pain Angel wrapped her arm along the side of the cot until she felt the end of a handle. With a slight yank Angelica was able to pull it out. It took about 15 excruciating minutes for her to saw through the leather restraints.

Alma let her bare feet touch the cold tiled floor. A quick shiver ran through her core. Alma used a piece of leather as a holder for the knife on her thigh, hidden by the white gown she was dressed in.

Now that she was upright Angel could examine the room thoroughly. The back wall, the wall with the door, and the wall with the window where all concrete painted white. On the wall directly across from the cot there was a giant mirror, or a single sided window, it was too dark to tell.

Just as Angelica placed her face against the reflective plain someone began banging on her door.

"Alma! You get back into your bed!" Dalia's voice rang through the wall. "Will someone get me the key?" she hissed to who other was out there with her.

Angelica looked back through the plane, hoping it was a window so she could smash through it. She cupped her hands around her eyes and what she saw made her knees give.

In the plain she saw herself, but nothing else resembled the room she was in. Instead it was an exact replica of the room in her dream she had a week ago.

Angelica heard a key pushed into the lock. She began frantically hitting the glass when Dalia entered. They stared at each other for a moment; the image of the nightmare prominent on the glass.

Dalia gasped, her eyes wide in wonder, "My, my. You've been lying to me, little girl."

"That's right. And I'm going to keep lying until the time is right." Angelica laughed, and fell backwards into the mirror.


	7. Silent Hill

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 7. Silent Hill

Angelica clutched her knees to her chest. She was waiting for Dalia and the other nurses to come through the window. Minutes passed and nobody came. She slowly released her legs and stretched out while swinging herself into a sitting position.

"It's nice to see you're finally up." The little girl from her dram smiled as she sat on a gurney.

"Who-who are you? And where am I? And where is Janet?" Angelica rushed.

"You are in Silent Hill, the true Silent Hill. Janet is playing her somewhere. And as for me? I have many names, but I'll let you call me by the name my mother gave to me, Alessa."

"Alessa? Wait a minute, is Dalia your mother?" Angelica shrieked

Alessa smiled and disappeared into a puff of black smoke and her voice rang through the air, "Go and enjoy yourself. But keep the knife Alice gave you; we're not the only ones here."

"What?" Angelica asked surprised as she felt for the knife.

It was still there, to Angel's relief, but it was already blood stained. She stared at it for a while and stood up with a sigh.

"Well, in a way I _did _ask for this. Could be worse…Alright! I'm going to find Janet, knock some sense into her, rescue Alice, maybe lock Dalia in a shed, and go home!" she pepped herself.

When she stepped past the gurney she noticed a pair of black boots where Alessa had been sitting. With a smile she grabbed them and put them on. They fit perfectly and ended just under her knees allowing for easy running. She left the room and continued down the familiar hallway until she reached the double doors. Angelica took a deep breath and pushed them open.

The operating room had served its purpose to the fullest. Lying under the bright white lights was a butchered body. If Angelica had the stomach to observe him she would have noticed that he had been fully awake when the operation took place.

He had a clean Y-incision and the top of the rib cage had been removed. His organs, however, weren't so lucky. His stomach had been pierced open, the acid escaped and corroded through his liver and small intestines. The heart had several needle piercings and had been injected with lord knew what.

Almost everything else had been sliced and diced making a sort of organ stew in the hot body. And through the entire massacre, the body smelt like lilac. The entire room smelt like lilac.

Angelica coughed at the heavy air and dashed over to the equipment closet. To her extreme disappointment it was locked. With a heavy sigh she turned and a glint of light caught her eye.

Clutched in the right hand of the patient was a ring of keys. Angelica's eyes widened in horror for half a minute before she slumped to the floor and cradled her head in her hands.

"Oh, this is just too much. I didn't come here for this, I just want to find Janet and go home. I don't want to do this, I really don't. I can't do this." She whimpered

"Can't, or won't?" Vera's voice, sounding more like her sisters than ever, asked from inside the closet.

Angelica was silent for a minute when she raised her head, a new look of determination clear on her face. Using the cabinet as support she pushed herself up and cautiously stalked over to the man. As she kept her eyes lowered she allowed her shaking hands to reach towards his cold, white corpse. Angel gasped at the cool iron ring, the keys made a soft clank as they moved and hit each other. She pulled back on the ring, expecting it to slide out of his hands into hers. But they didn't.

His stiff bone cold fingers held fast and refused to give. Angelica pulled with a bit more force with the same result as before. She gave three more tries, each with increased strength, but to no avail. The dead man's grip would not budge.

She sighed and looked around the operating room. Angel smiled slightly as a discarded scalpel caught her attention. Angelica dashed around the operating table and picked up the clean scalpel, "If I couldn't steal the keys, I'll open the cabinet by force." She thought.

Angelica smiled at the small knife as she turned around to face the corpse and the cabinet. Her eyes flashed up and she froze.

Standing between the table and cabinet was the supposed-to-be corpse.


	8. Operation

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 8 Operation

Angel gasped for breath as she kneeled on the operating room floor, the knife Alice have her she held slightly in front of herself using both hands. The scalpel was not three feet from her, sticking straight out of the operated corpse's eye. Watery blood ran down the side of his face in a small trickle. Angelica shook her head and reached for the keys, and this time they practically leaped into her hands. Her breath caught as the surprisingly warm metal ring touched her bare skin, and she smiled crudely to herself.

With shaky legs Angelica wobbled over to the cabinet and steadied her hands as she unlocked the no-color cabinet. Resting on the only shelf was her P.O.H.D. and a flashlight. When Angel picked up Vera a message in red lettering was awaiting her viewing.

Angelica-

We're so glad you've come home. If you're reading this than you've already played with your homecoming present. We do hope you enjoyed it. We've also prepared little surprised throughout the town for you, so go on. Explore and have some fun. We're not going anywhere.

-Janet

"Vera?" Angelica read the note again and shuttered

"Yes?"

"Who typed this?"

"Janet did."

"Then why does she use plurals?"

"Because your sister was with her."

Angelica's eyes flashed, "What? What do you mean, Vera?"

"Exactly as I said. Janet typed and Heather stood behind her. I have it recorded, if you don't believe me."

Angelica looked over the feed, and sure enough, Vera wasn't lying. Though Heather looked younger, and she was vibrant. Tears streaked silently down Angelica's ace as she stared at her older sister who should be at home.

With a sudden burst of emotion she fell to her knees, sobbing. Vera was clutched to her chest as it convulsed in odd, uneven, shudders that matched her cries. Little spasms of hysteric laughter would break its way through the sadness, but they never lasted long.

Eventually she went limp, her tear ducts ran dry, and it hurt too much to laugh. Angel curled into a ball and fell asleep in the operating room, shivering whenever the cold tiles proved too much.

Angelica slept soundly, no dreams or nightmares broke through her subconscious and even though nothing in her mind changed, her surroundings did.


	9. Alice

Silent Hill:

Mitochondrial Pedigree

Chapter 9 Church

Author Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I've been reading books for inspiration and concentrating on my other stories. But I've got this chapter ready to push out the door the next is almost finished. Again, if you have any monsters you want me to add please do, because I'm fresh out of ideas and I kind of don't want to incorporate Pyramid Head as of yet…

When Angelica opened her swollen red-green eyes it took her a moment for her eyesight to recognize she was not in the operating room anymore. In fact she wasn't in Cedar Grove at all.

Angelica found herself sitting up in an old church. She didn't recognize the symbol so Angelica took a picture to study it later. Far above her head on the roof faint cries of crows filled the silence.

The brown stained wooden planks creaked and whined in protest as she stood and walked to the for-front of the platform. A gaping hole with seemingly no bottom of approximately 20 feet in diameter lay out before her. All in all, along with fire pits burning deep under her feet it looked like the entrance to Hell.

Angelica picked up the small dagger at her feet. It was about five inches long and held the same symbol of the church on the hilt. She supposed it was a ceremonial blade. Without thinking about it she ran her thumb up the length of the blade. The skin snagged on old blood and ripped open, and the blood mixed.

*Insert scene from Silent Hill movie of just after Cybil's burning until the two leave the church.*

Angelica's eyes re-focused and she quickly threw the knife into the hole. Angle looked up to see the still-hanging body of the police-woman. The bones hung limply with scraps of flesh still attached. Angel shivered and turned towards the doors, only to clamp her eyes shut.

She worked her way towards the double doors. Angelica did her best not to touch any of the carcasses, though it wasn't easy. When she finally made it to the double oak doors Angelica found herself kicking at them to open them. At last the doors buckled and fell open.

Angle ran from the church and the crows took to flight when they saw her. A thick mist surrounded her and it snowed ash. Angelica's sight was so limited that she didn't notice the gaping hole in the ground until she was in it. Her scream of horror was muffled by the thick air.

She lay in the grave whimpering a moment before she was able to gather her wits. She stood and grabbed a hold of the edge of the graves hole, though as she didn't have the upper body strength and the dirt was too lose, she crashed back into the ground. In frustration Angelica stood and kicked the dirt walls.

A chunk soil fell off and reviled a hole in the ground. The tunnel was perfectly sound, and no dirt gave way. With a sigh Angelica pulled the knife from its sheath and she kneeled to the tunnel.

It wasn't long before she regretted the decision. The tunnel had narrowed so she was pushing herself through like an inch worm. The hole became so tight that when she lifted her chin even an inch her head brushed against the top of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel she heard this weird ticking noise. It wasn't like a clock, but more like a moist toung sticking and de-sticking itself to the roof of a mouth. Angelica hoped desperately that the sourse of the noise was onl dripping water, amplified and distorted by the tunel. Goosebumps spread like wildfire accross Angel in a wave of fear, but she was stubborn, like her ancestors, and pushed on.

After an hour and a half of pushing herself through a 30 foot tunnel she emerged into another hole in the ground. It was slightly deeper than a grave, thoug hit had a different meaning. The hole was perfectly oval, the dirt on the walls and ground were compact.

Angel looked around in wonder as she dusted herself off and streched. The odd ticking noise had stopped, and for that she was grateful. For it has scared her to no end. Angelica walked to the very center of the hole and slowly turned 360 degrees.

When she had come full circle to face the tunnel she had come out of she jerked to a stop. The tunnel had been replaced by a plain metal door, and in front of it stood a young woman. She had short-croped brown hair and blazing green eyes. She was mal-nurished and underfed. Her nails where blood stained, long, and ragged. The teal hospital gown she wore was ripped and just bearly clung to her.

"Alessa?" Angelica asked in confusion.

The woman put her finger to her lips, revieling a thin and boney wrist with many vertical scars running from the base of her palm all the way up to the inside of her elbow. She began to smile behind her finger. Her lips were so cracked and dry that when her lips moved they split open and began to bleed.

Angelica backed away from the woman, terrified of her. The woman stepped to the side of the door and motioned for Angel to go through.

"I don't-" Angel began when the woman cut her off.

The woman's voice was like none other Angelica had ever heard. It was dry, pitiful, and sounded as if someone was screaming at the bottom of a well for help. "You haven't much time. Follow the White Child, she'll show you the way. Pay heed to the Black Being, she'll help you out. Beware the Red Queen, for she has many heads. And suspect the Reflection, for it has a tendency to lie."

Angelica nodded, terrified of the woman, but followed through. She edged into the door, as far away from the woman a possible. As soon as she was all the wya through the door the woman dissapeared and the door closed. It fell to the ground it it too dissapeared.

*Okay, so for everyone who's read this chapter before, I've reposted it and added more. Idiot that I am, I didn't type the entire thing when I first posted it. Also the next chapter is a work in progress, which is really pissing me off (excuse my language). Thanks for the support-

~Hestic~


End file.
